Quinntana Shippers - One Shots
by ShawtyGirl
Summary: So I'm just writing some One-shots of Quinntana, Mostly Smut:)


Santana P.O.V

I take a drag of my cigarette from my place on the bleachers, while watching the Head Bitch of McKinley High prance around in that unbelievably short skirt. Whenever she spins around you can see the uniform ride up her body even more, showing off that wonderful ass.

"Hey yo you listening?" Puck asks snapping his fingers in front of my face bringing me out of my trance.

"What dude?" I ask him agitated.

"Hey calm down Lopez, just wanted to know if you're up for my party this Friday?"

I look back to the field to see the Cheerios finishing up their routine and heading inside.

_'About time'_

"Uh yeah sure, I gotta go I'll see you later" I quickly walk down the bleachers following the blonde with the cigarette still lit in my hands.

I notice the girls still walking through the locker room doors so I wait outside for a few minutes. After 15 minutes have passed and 3 fags later I see all the cheerio's leave, all but one. I quickly light up another fag and walk through the doors, I keep strolling down the aisle of lockers till I spot the girl I'm looking for. She's only in her underwear and the black lingerie is looking so sexy clinging to her body.

She's got her head inside her locker and I finally have the chance to sneak up on her. As quietly as possible I move closer to her until I'm standing right behind her, I can't help but let my eyes travel up her long milky smooth white legs until they reach her bum. I lick my lips at the sight and it instantly makes me wet because I know what I'm about to get into.

I slap her on the backside hard and she turns around...

"What the hell are-?"

"Alright princess?" I ask her while bring the cigarette to my lips and taking a drag.

"What are you doing in here?" She asks trailing her hands up and down under my shirt.

"I think you know what I want" I say running one of my hands up and down the side of her right body while exhaling the smoke in her face.

"No I must have forgotten, remind me?" She teases while taking the cigarette out of my hand and inhaling it.

_'That's so fucking hot, ugh I love it when she does that'_

I wait till she blows out the smoke before I lunge forward and connect my lips to hers in a bruising kiss. Our lips are moving in sync together and she she now has her hands tangled in my long thick raven hair, my one hand is on the back of the neck while the other is palming her bum.

She's got one hell of a bum for a white girl, I just can't keep my hands of it. I push her back against the lockers which receives a loud bang and a moan in return.

"Mmm, wait San stop! mmm...baby" She tries to mumble against my lips but I don't stop.

"what if mmm someone-" She tries to push me back by the shoulders so I let go of her lips and move to her neck, biting and sucking so hard that I'm sure it'll leave a mark.

"What's wrong babe? I don't want to stop" I tell her with my hot breath against her neck.

"What happens if someone catches us?" She pulls me up by my head to look her straight in the eyes.

"But just think of the rush you would get off this, someone walking in catching you getting fucked on this floor screaming my name like it was a prayer. Tell me now if you don't want this Quinnie hmm?" I ask, teasing her.

"You better hurry up and fuck me, I haven't got long" She crashes her lips into mine again and I smirk knowing that this was the answer all along.

"That's my girl" I kiss her back while moving my hands down her back to unclasp her bra, I then teasingly slow move her straps down her shoulders until it pools to the grown. I run my tongue over her pink nipple and start licking around it, I repeat this a few times until I take it in to my mouth and lightly bite the bud causing a little bit of plain as well as pleasure.

"Mmhmm... Santana baby don't tease me" She breathes out.

I switch to the other breast doing exactly the same which earns breathless gasps, in my other hand I start twisting her nipple with my fingers gently.

I chuckle at her words.

"What's your motto baby?" I bring my face back up to hers.

"San..please" She looks at me pleading with her eyes.

"Uh Uh Uh, what's your motto?" I quickly grab her long blonde hair in a tight fist and pull it back so I can see more of her neck. I start to ravish her neck with bites and licks.

"I-It's um hmm all a-about the hmm teasing and not about the p-pleasing" She gasps and stutters.

"That's right" I let go of her hair and crouch down so my eyes are level with her panties. I slowly hook my hands down under her waistband and drag them down, I throw them somewhere behind me and now I look at her glistening smooth shaved pussy.

I look up at her and she's looking down at me through heavy lidded eyes, her chest heaving up and down. I quickly run my tongue through her folds and I can already taste the sweetness of her pussy juice.

"God Quinnie, you taste so gooood, I could do this all day"

"Well we haven't got all day so hurry up!" She grabs my hair and pulls it towards her mound. I can no longer wait so I stick my tongue in and immediately attach it to her clit. I swirl my tongue around it and suck it in my mouth, I continue this action loving how she whimpers and moans.

Her hair grip tightens on me expecting more so I quickly push her up and put her legs on my shoulders so she doesn't fall.

"Oh mmm SAN!" She moans loudly at my action but quickly composes herself and pulls me closer to her with her legs.

I'm now standing up straight with her on my shoulders, she's clinging her hands onto the top of the lockers so tight that her knuckles are turning white, her head is thrown back and her breathing is ragged.

"Mmmm that feels so good baby, but I need to cum" She begs.

I quickly give her a light bite on her clit and move my tongue to her entrance, I don't waste any time and plunge in which earns a loud moan from her. I repeat this process a few times and start to rub my nose on her clit.

"Oh god, faster, _faster_!" She screams.

I'm struggling to breath so I remove my nose and hook my right arm around her thigh and direct my thumb to her clit and start to move it in quick tight circles while still moving my tongue in and out of her. Her breathing quickens and her legs become tighter around my head, her back starts to arch and bang against the lockers and she's moaning my name over again like it's her mantra.

"Santana I'm cumming baby, oh god I'm- SANTANAAA!" She screams in that angelic voice of hers.

'_It's like music to my ears!'_

I slow my movements down helping her ride out her orgasm, once her breathing is starting to become lighter I gently put her down and look at her.

"You think you can handle another one baby?" I ask and push my hips into hers while biting her earlobe.

"Is that?" She grins at me when I nod my head.

"So I ask you again, do you think you can handle another?" I roughly push my groin into hers.

She groans but still answers, "Yes, Yes I can. Now fuck me with it!"

I don't think I can hold her up again, so I'm going to have to improvise.

"Lay on the floor for me"

"Awh baby it's cold" She whines.

I quickly turn to her locker and pull out a towel, I lay it on the floor and turn back to her and kiss her.

"Oh wow such a romantic" She sarcastically mumbles against my lips.

"Only for you princess"

I grab her by the hips and dig my nails into her skin which makes her hiss, I lean her downwards on the towel on the floor and lie between her legs. She starts to take of my biker jacket and throws it to the side of the lockers, she kisses me and moves her hands under my wife beater to scratch her nails down my abs. I pull back from the kiss to remove it and I throw it in the same direction as my jacket, I'm then left in my black sports bra so I decide to save time and take it off myself.

She starts to squeeze my breasts and roll my nipple in her fingers and I can't help but moan.

"Santana no more teasing, I need you and I need you _now_"

She makes quick work of my pants by unbuttoning the jeans and pulling down my zipper. I stand up and move my jeans and girl boxers along with it and quickly lie in between her legs with the purple dildo resting against her mound.

I lean over her and put my left hand on the side of her head to hold myself up while my other hand is grabbing the fake dick and coating it with her juices.

"Baby you ready for my cock huh? You want this?" I tease.

"Yes yes I do, I want it hard and fast, if you can handle it"

Without warning I push all the 8 inches inside of her tight little hole. I don't wait for her to adjust I just starting piston in and out of her as fast as I can, she moans and arches her back with her eyes shut tight, her tits are bouncing everytime I'm thrusting into her and it's one of the hottest sights I have ever witnessed.

"God, baby I want it harder. Is that all you got? Jesus I bet Finn can fuck me better than_ you_" She says through gritted teeth and drags her nails down my back.

"Arghh! Don't you dare mention his name again, you know he can't fuck you like I can. He won't get the chance either you know why? Do you?! because your my slut and my slut only and I'll be damned if anyone can fuck you like I can" I put more power into my thrusts that make her moan louder and her nails in my back go deeper.

** KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"Hey babe, you almost ready?" Fucking Finn shouts out where he opens the door slightly.

"There he is, maybe I should just ask him to fuck me instead. I bet he knows what to do" She whispers to me.

"Hey Finn baby, maybe you want to come by after school today and hang out?" She shouts to him while looking at me straight in the eyes.

"Uhh ye sure babe whatever you want and you sure you're okay? You sound a little funny" He asks.

"I don't know, but I'm feeling a little bit unsatisfied I guess. Maybe you can change that tonight?" She smirks at me.

She knows exactly how to push my buttons and it's fucking working. Fuck Finn he ain't getting his hands on her, he wouldn't be able to make her come like I do, he wouldn't make her scream like I do.

"You better make him leave right now so I can make you come around my cock like the little slut that you are, understand? He won't be touching you tonight because you'll be at mine aching for my touch and my cock!" I grab the back of her neck and pull her down on my dick when I thrust up.

"TELL HIM TO LEAVE NOW! And I'll show you how I can fuck you better than anyone ever can" I harshly whisper in her ear.

She looks back up to me and and grins at me.

"Hey Finn I'll meet you in class babe" She shouts to which he responds with an okay and leaves.

"Now show me how you should be fucked" She responds through breathy moans.

I have a death grip on the back of her neck and right now I don't plan on letting go. I don't know where I have found the power from but I'm thrusting in her harder than before finding that spot that makes her go wild. I repeatedly thrust into her while she clings onto my shoulder still scratching her nails against my skin.

"Cum for me Quinnie, let go. Cum all over my cock you slut!" I say in her ear and then look at her face. Her face is turned to the side with her eyes tightly shut and her mouth wide open leaving moans in the locker room.

My skin slapping against her is continuous and fast, the friction my clit is getting when the base of the dildo hits it is insane and soon I can see me coming over the edge but before I do I want her to come first.

Our bodies are now covered in sweat, Quinn's hair is starting to stick to her forehead and her cheeks have a light pink to them. I feel a second layer of sweat forming on my forehead and also feel sweat drop from my neck, to the valley of my boobs and finally to the dip of my abs.

I look back at her body and see her tits bounce that are begging to be touched, I lean down and lick around the nipple and bite down hard on the bud.

"Oh right there baby right there" I knew that was the spot she likes so I do it again and she moans louder. I can feel her body start to arch so I put my arm around her back to feel her close to me but I never slow down my thrusts if anything I keep them up.

"Y-y-yes that's the spot baby keep-keep hitting it there RIGHT THERE" She screams in my ear so loud I'm pretty sure she just burst my ear drum.

"OH fuck-fuck yesss jesus christ BABY YES SANTANAAA!" I watch her as her eyes are tightly shut her and her body starts to spasm.

I still haven't gotten off yet so I continue my thrusts but the way she screamed my name is already enough along with the friction of the dildo hitting my clit. Soon enough I feel my orgasm flow through my body while moaning Quinn's name into her shoulder.

We lay there for a few more minutes panting, I pull out of her and she whimpers at the loss. With all the energy I can gather I stand up and hold my hands out for her to take. I lean back to pull her upwards and she collapses right into my chest.

"That was..that-" She tries.

"Fucking Amazing, Earth shattering?" I say cockily wrapping my arm around her waist.

"Yes, thankyou babe" She kisses me passionately on the lips.

We lay there for a few more minutes trying to get our breathing back to normal and heartbeat regular.

"I think it's time for you to get to class Miss Fabray" I tell her and slap her on the arse.

She responds 'hmhmm' and moves away and starts to get changed

I put on my boxers tucking the dildo into my pants and then pull on my trousers. I then grab my sports bra and put it on along with my wife beater top. I walk over to where Quinn threw my jacket and put it over my shoulder.

I look over to Quinn and noticed she has now put on her shirt but I can also see she is looking for her panties. I walk over to where I threw them and pick them up with my free hand to hold out in front of her.

"If you want these back you can get them when you come over tonight" I tell her.

She makes a move to swipe them from my hands but I move them behind my back.

"Santana baby please give them back?" She begs, god how I love it when she begs.

"Like I said, come over tonight and you'll get them back" She's biting her lip to try and not give up so easily but with a few more moments of a eye staring contact she gives in.

"Fine" She grins and continues to slide on her jeans commando.

'_God that is so hot!'_

She finishes changing and shuts her locker, she then comes over to me to give me a quick peck but before she can walk away I grab her wrist and spin around. I grip her jaw my index finger and thumb to get her to look at me.

"I don't care what you say or what other people say but you're mine understand Quinn?"

"I'll always be yours Santana" She gives me a long gentle kiss.

"Good because I love you, you know that right?" She simply nods her head.

"Yes I do and I love you. I'll show you just how much tonight" She winks at me and walks away adding a extra sway to her hips.

'_Damn I'm in love with a dirty little christian girl' 'Who would've thought?'_

**In most of my stories you'll find out that I kinda like the Dominant Santana, the one who is always in control. Anyways if you have any ideas for a one-shot story let me know.**


End file.
